makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
All That Glitters
"All That Glitters" is the 10th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing August 24, 2009 - and the 10th episode overall. Overview The National Gymnastics Championship in Boston has arrived and now everything the girls of the Rock have been working for is at stake. Emily does poorly in the first round and has to make up for it in the second round when Damon uses Radiohead's tour bus to get him & Brian to the meet. Realising that Steve threatened Lauren's Mom to stop her coming back into Lauren's life, Summer breaks up with Steve but remains by Lauren's side, helping her become joyful in her routines. Payson discovers that Kelly Parker uses drugs to enhance her performances and throws away her dose of Cortizone. Payson falls during her second bars routine and fractures her back. Doctors can't operate on it and any more gymnastics would leave Payson paralyzed. Kaylie gives Carter the necklace he gave her, telling him it was over between them. She also gives her father the jewelry he gave her as a Nationals gift, saying how she wanted him to be just her father, not her manager. Kaylie manages to win the gold medal at Nationals while Kelly Parker has to settle for the silver medal. Lauren makes fourth place while Emily somehow makes the last member of the Nationals team. After Nationals, Leo says that he's moving back to Boulder, and Damon starts to doubt leaving Emily alone while he goes off to L.A. However, Emily reassures him by kissing him. Synopsis The moment The Rock girls have all been working toward is finally here: Nationals. Payson, Kaylie, Lauren, and Emily have two days to prove they deserve to go to the Olympics. But nothing goes as expected. Carter shows up, and Kaylie tells him she loves him but it's over, then returns his necklace. Next, she gives back the necklace her dad made her from his World Series ring, telling him she needs to live her own dream. Then she asks him to be just her dad, not her manager. Kaylie reaches out to MJ to become her manager, but MJ -- like Sasha -- is convinced Kaylie's not dedicated to winning. So Kaylie proves them wrong. Just when Emily's beginning to believe she really doesn't belong at Nationals, she gets her very own cheering section: Damon and Brian. Damon's surprise visit scores a lot of points -- and a kiss -- from Emily. But she's focused on gymnastics. And Damon's supposed to be headed to Los Angeles. Plus, Leo's back in the picture, now that he's accepted a coaching position at The Rock. Does this mean "Goodbye, Damon. Hello, Leo"? Lauren's devastated when she learns that Summer has left her dad -- and it shows all over her face. Wearing a permanent scowl, she doesn't look like she wants to be at Nationals at all, let alone win. But when Lauren finds out that Summer's cheering for her in the stands, everything changes. Suddenly, Lauren beams -- and nails the beam. (Little does she know that Summer dumped her dad because she found out he scared Lauren's mom away from coming to Nationals.) Payson's within reach of becoming All-Around Nationals Champion when she feels a twinge of pain. She's about to inject herself with an illegal cortisone shot when she decides she wants to win honestly. She tosses the dose in the trash and works through the pain. Then tragedy strikes. During her final routine on the bars, Payson slips and falls. She loses consciousness. Her parents and Sasha rush to her side. When she wakes up in the hospital, her parents tell her she has a lumbar sacral fracture and can never do gymnastics again. If she does, she'll risk never being able to walk again. Payson's crushed as she watches her dreams slip away. With Payson seriously injured, The Rock girls rally. They're doing it for her now, and nothing can stop them. Lauren comes in fourth overall and locks a place on the National team. Emily comes in 12th, which means she's also on the National team. But it's Kaylie who blows everyone away: She wins the gold! And she's named All-Around Nationals Champion. After the awards ceremony, MJ rushes over to Kaylie to tell her that magazines and sponsors want to meet with her right away -- but Kaylie has something more important to do. She, Emily, and Lauren go to see Payson at the hospital. They put their hands over hers -- all for one, and one for all. But what will happen next? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Nicole Gale Anderson as Kelly Parker *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Marcus Coloma as Leo Cruz *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Marsha Thomason as MJ Martin *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Geoff Nathanson as ESPN Announcer #1 *Maria Serrao as ESPN Announcer #2 *Joanna Johnson as Reporter #1 *Joe Souza as Reporter #2 / Gym Bag Reporter *Tasha Schwikert as Reporter #3 *Tom Ohmer as Security Guard Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1